cidadecrescentefandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Casa de Terra e Sangue
Casa de Terra e Sangue é o primeiro livro da nova série de fantasia adulta, Cidade Crescente, pela autora best-seller Nº 1 do New York Times, Sarah J. Maas. Sinopse A semifeérica, semi-humana Bryce Quinlan ama sua vida. Durante o dia, ela trabalha para um negociante de antiguidades, vendendo artefatos mágicos que não são legais, e à noite, ela janta com seus amigos, saboreando todos os prazeres que Lunathion — também conhecido como Cidade Crescente — tem a oferecer. Mas tudo desmorona quando um assassinato implacável sacode as fundações da cidade — e do mundo de Bryce. Dois anos depois, seu trabalho tornou-se um beco sem saída, e ela agora procura apenas o esquecimento feliz nas casas noturnas mais notórias da cidade. Mas quando o assassino ataca novamente, Bryce se vê arrastada para a investigação e emparelhada com um infame Ano Caído, cujo próprio passado brutal assombra todos os seus passos. Hunt Athalar, assassino pessoal dos Arcanjos, não quer nada com Bryce Quinlan, apesar de ter recebido ordens para protegê-la. Ela defende tudo o que ele uma vez se rebelou e parece mais interessada em festejar do que resolver o assassinato, não importa o quão perto de casa isso possa atingir. Mas Hunt logo percebe que há muito mais para Bryce do que se vê — e que ele terá que encontrar uma maneira de trabalhar com ela se quiser resolver esse caso. Enquanto Bryce e Hunt correm para desvendar o mistério, eles não têm como saber os fios que rebocam através do submundo da cidade, através dos continentes em guerra, até os níveis mais escuros de Hel, onde as coisas que estão dormindo há milênios são começando a se mexer... Com personagens inesquecíveis e suspense de virar a página, esta nova série de fantasia ricamente inventiva da autora best-seller nº 1 do New York Times, Sarah J. Maas, mergulha na dor da perda, no preço da liberdade — e no poder do amor.[https://www.amazon.com.br/House-Earth-Blood-Sarah-Maas/dp/1408884410/ House of Earth and Blood] na Amazon.com.br Enredo Em Breve. Personagens * Bryce Quinlan * Hunt Athalar Galeria Capas HEB cover 01.jpg|Capa americana HEB_cover,_teaser.jpg|Capa teaser Curiosidades * Maas credita "Shenzhou", escrito pelo compositor britânico Steven Price para o filme Gravidade, como inspiração para o clímax do livro. "Eu estava ouvindo em um avião e, de repente, vi essa cena acontecer", diz Maas. "Eu literalmente comecei a soluçar e tive que puxar o capuz do meu moletom sobre o meu rosto e me inclinar na janela para esconder o quanto eu estava chorando. Eu nunca conheci esses personagens antes, não tinha ideia de quem eles eram, ou como era o mundo deles, ou o que os trouxera para esse momento em particular. Mas enquanto eu ouvia a faixa várias vezes, comecei a juntar as coisas. No final desse vôo, eu sabia que teria que escrever essa história apenas para poder um dia escrever essa cena."'BookExpo 2019: O Novo Mundo de Sarah J. Maas' — Publishers Weekly * Em Melbourne, em sua turnê de Reino de Cinzas, Sarah J. Maas mencionou que o primeiro rascunho que ela enviou para um leitor beta (a autora Lynette Noni, co-autora de O Mundo do Trono de Vidro) era de "800 páginas cheias de ironia." * No mesmo evento, SJM brincou que "há pelo menos uma bomba F em cada página". Links Externos Referências Categoria:Livros